Sidné's choice
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: yaoi. Yamamoto décide de rapprocher les capitaines et Ukitake se porte volontaire en invitant cordialemment Kenpachi à prendre le thé chez lui.Seulement le thé? Fic à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux...


**Encore un one-shot (à croire que je ne suis capable de faire que ça TT) et comme toujours imaginé et écrit en cours de philo.**

**Bon je vous préviens le couple est TRES bizarre, c'est un KenpachixUkitake**

…

**Oui vous pouvez fuir maintenant XD**

**A part ça c'est une fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux et **le** titre est en hommage a une amie : lorsque je lui ai demandé les premiers mots qui lui venait à l'esprit pour me donner une idée de fic, elle m'a répondu très spontanément « manger ! » (oui il était 11h du mat') et ensuite « boire ! » puis « rigoler ! »**

…

**J'adore ton sens des priorités Sidné XD**

**Il y aura aussi un peu de vulgarité traînant par là mais rien de bien méchant…**

**Ces pauvres perso ne sont pas à moi et je crois que ça leur convient parfaitement.**

**Et surtout un grand merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles m'encouragent à continuer ! **

**Détendez vous bien ^^**

Sidné's choice

Quelque part dans le Seireitei, surement dans les quartiers privés de Jyuushiro Ukitake…

Le capitaine s'affairait à préparer le thé, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à travers le shoji*, observant le temps radieux. (il fait toujours beau dans ce bled, vous avez remarqué ?) Quelques jours auparavant, le commandant Yamamoto, repensant aux conseils avisés de feu Amagai taïchou**, avait soulevé la question des relations entre les divisions ; et particulièrement les relations entre capitaines. Il déplorait ce manque d'intérêt commun et soulignait que mieux se connaître ne ferait qu'augmenter les capacités de défense en cas d'attaque extérieure.

Maintenant que Jyuushiro y réfléchissait, il s'apercevait qu'en dehors de Shunsui et lui ; qui étaient des amis de longue date ; les capitaines ne se fréquentaient quasiment jamais, sauf si ils y étaient connaissaient tous juste les noms et les aptitudes à combattre de chacun. Le strict minimum quoi.

Lors de la réunion, personne n'avait réagit à ses paroles, hormis les soupirs exaspérés de Mayuri et les regards haineux de Tôshiro dans sa direction, surement convaincus qu'Ukitake allait encore le poursuivre dans tout le Seireitei pour lui offrir des bonbons. Dépité, Jyuushiro avait jeté un regard à Shunsui, lequel l'avait encouragé par un sourire. Il s'était avancé d'un pas et avait solennellement annoncé qu'il allait inviter l'un des capitaines à prendre le thé dans ses appartements, afin de mieux le connaître. Son choix s'était tout naturellement ( O.o je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu écrire ça…) tourné vers Kenpachi Zaraki, le capitaine le plus différent de lui.

Kenpachi avait était tellement surpris qu'il avait bredouillé un vague « c'est un honneur » en répondant à l'invitation, et les autres capitaines ramassaient (avec élégance cela va de soi) leurs mâchoires tombées à terre. Lorsqu'il était retourné à sa place, attendant patiemment la fin de la réunion, Shunsui lui avait lancé un regard indéfinissable, entre l'admiration et le « mon dieu, (lequel ?? xd) il est devenu complètement fou ».

Fier de son protégé, Yamamoto avait décidé qu'Ukitake montrerait l'exemple dès la semaine prochaine, et que les autres devraient suivre, et sans s'étriper s'il vous plaît.

Et maintenant Ukitake s'affairait dans ses appartements, préparant le thé et se demandant si Kenpachi n'allait pas briser les tasses avec les pelles qui lui servaient de mains. Il venait juste de finir d'installer les différents gâteaux qui accompagnaient le thé lorsqu'un homme immense tira la paroi coulissante et entra, se baissant pour ne pas se cogner. Surpris, Jyuushiro releva la tête, le saluant.

_ Ohayou, Zaraki-san. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

_ Salut Ukitake.

Sur cette forme de politesse très distinguée, il prit place sur les coussins, en face de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ukitake l'observait, serein, soulagé de voir que s'il était grand et large, il n'était pas empoté.

_ C'est pour moi tout ça ? lança la brute ( je vous jure que c'est affectueux, j'adore ce perso…même si c'est dur de faire du yaoi avec # sigh# ), pointant du doigt les innombrables gâteaux qui se déployaient devant lui.

_ Oui, bien sur ! J'ai songé que nous aurions peut-être faim et comme vous êtes…grand, j'en ai fait faire beaucoup.

Sans prévenir, Kenpachi partit d'un grand éclat de rire, un peu guttural et qui fouttait vraiment les jettons. Ukitake, surpris, attendit qu'il se calme et qu'il lui explique, observant avec fascination le corps immense secoué par le rire incontrôlé. Enfin Kenpachi se reprit et, désignant encore les pâtisseries, expliqua :

_ Yachiru serait capable de manger tous ça, pas moi !

Pouffant encore devant l'air incrédule d'Ukitake, il expliqua que l'on croyait, à tort, qu'il mangeait comme quatre alors que Yachiru engloutissait des quantités impressionnantes de sucreries pour prendre du poids. Jyuushiro rit à son tour, s'étonnant de l'humour (peu connu il faut dire) du capitaine de la 11ème division.

Il servit le thé et ils burent en silence, Ukitake ayant encore une fois l'occasion d'être incrédule (décidément !) en voyant les gestes léger de Kenpachi manipulant la théière et la tasse. Il avait toujours songé, à tort encore une fois, que le capitaine était une brute qui n'aimait rien d'autre que se battre, et à la capacité intellectuelle limitée. Tout en sirotant son thé, il découvrait un homme chaleureux et raffiné, servant le thé tout aussi bien que lui. (ne me demander pas en quoi ceci est une preuve de raffinement…) Emporté par son enthousiasme, il se mit à détailler le capitaine de haut en bas, tout en faisant la conversation.

_ Vous aimez ?

_ Ouais, il est très bon ce thé, faudra que tu me donne la recette…

_ Pas de problème…, chuchota Ukitake, s'autorisant un sourire.

Il s'apercevait que lorsque Kenpachi n'avait pas un air hargneux sur le visage (ou un sourire dément, au choix) il pouvait se révéler séduisant, bien qu'un peu anguleux. Souriant comme à son habitude, Ukitake posa son thé et se leva, commençant à défaire le obi de son kimono sous les yeux effarés de Kenpachi.

Celui ci avait arrêté de boire et ne savait quoi faire à part ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson. Tout à fait à l'aise, Jyuushiro avait déjà quitté sa veste de capitaine, ainsi que son premier kimono et allait dénouer le obi du deuxième lorsque Kenpachi bredouilla :

_ Mais…mai-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

_ Eh bien…nous sommes sensé mieux nous connaître alors je me mets à l'aise !

Toujours sans se départir de son sourire, Ukitake fit glisser le kimono noir, révélant un mince yukata blanc transparent qui ne cachait quasiment rien de son anatomie. Se rasseyant devant sa tasse, en tailleur, il lança avec un air parfaitement innocent :

_ Vous devriez faire de même Kenpachi-san !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc observa avec satisfaction l'embarra du capitaine. Il avait suggéré l'effeuillage en toute connaissance de cause, Kenpachi ne portant qu'un seul et unique kimono. Il vit la brute passer du blanc au rouge, et la surprise dans ses yeux de découvrir qu'Ukitake n'était pas aussi pur qu'il le laissait paraître. Kenpachi grommela un peu avant de desserrer son obi et de consentir à se mettre torse nu.

_ Je te pensais pas comme ça…

Ukitake leva un sourcil amusé avant de boire une gorgée de thé, une goutte tombant par accident ( on y croit tient à la goutte qui mouille comme par hasard un tissu déjà transparent à la base…) sur son kimono blanc. Il posa ensuite sa tasse en effleurant le genou de Kenpachi, aguicheur. Croyant peut être à une attaque ( XD), le capitaine mit sa main sur son genou et se recula un peu. Ukitake ne put faire autrement qu'éclater de rire avant de relancer la conversation.

_ Je ne vais pas vous manger, Kenpachi-san !

_ Je sais ! Même si j'ai jamais pratiqué ça j'ai mon instinct, je suis pas stupide !

_ Vous êtes…vierge ? (XD je comprendrai si dans votre esprit les notions vierge+Kenpachi on du mal à aller ensemble)

_ …

Kenpachi se tortilla sur son coussin alors qu'Ukitake se rapprochait de lui, de plus en plus intéressé. Il savait que la brute entretenait un amour sans bornes pour la baston mais il ne se doutait pas que le sexe l'indifférait. Ukitake poussa délicatement le plateau de thé sur le côté avant de s'avancer à quatre pattes pour s'asseoir tout près du capitaine.

_ Vous l'êtes, donc. Ca ne vous a jamais attiré ?

_ Ikkaku m'a dit que quand je me battais avec quelqu'un de fort ça faisait le même effet, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ Vous ne voulez pas essayez ? Un capitaine se doit d'avoir un maximum de connaissances…, biaisa Ukitake, tout en passant une main douce sur le torse du capitaine.

Si Shunsui l'apprenait il ferait une attaque, mais l'occasion était trop belle : c'est pas tous les jours qu'on dévergondait une brute de plus de deux mètres ! De plus, les réactions de Kenpachi étaient vraiment drôle…Au contact de la main il avait frémit, faisant teinter les clochettes au bout de ses pics, et avait chassé la main comme si c'était un quelconque insecte. Le tout accompagné d'une exclamation plus ou moins virile… ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Vicieusement, il prit son air le plus angélique et grimpa sans plus de cérémonie sur les cuisses larges de Kenpachi. Ce dernier le regardait, abasourdi, se retourner pour prendre sa tasse (lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son ventre) et siroter son thé en face de lui, serein. Il se tenait à cheval sur lui et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le capitaine puisse être si confortable.

_ Hum…Ukitake ?

_ moui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi au juste ?

_ …

_ Réponds au lieu de te marrer bêtement !

_ eh bien Kenpachi-san j'attends…un peu de chaleur humaine, voyez-vous ?

Une perplexité sans bornes se lisait sur les traits de Kenpachi. Bien sûr il savait exactement ce qu'attendait l'homme aux cheveux blancs mais il se demandait quand même

1_ à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ??

2_ comment est-ce que je m'y prends ?

3_ par OU je m'y prends ??

Submergé par toutes ces questions existentielles, il était en mode « bug » (ou « fatal error system », au choix) et n'avait pas remarqué que Jyuushiro s'était rapproché de son oreille. Il s'amusa à souffler dedans avant de murmurer un « c'est très plaisant, vous verrez » qui fit redescendre Kenpachi. Il regarda Ukitake dans les yeux mais n'y décela aucune trace de mensonge.

_ Euh…et comment on fait alors ?

_ On commence par se rapprocher Kenpachi-san.

Il posa sa tasse derrière lui et se leva légèrement, s'accrochant aux larges épaules de Kenpachi pour avancer son bassin et s'asseoir sur son entre-jambes. Dans son esprit, le capitaine de la 11ème remarqua que c'était plus agréable que lorsque Yachiru lui sautait dessus. Moins douloureux aussi. Il remarqua également qu'Ukitake était bien un homme. Ce dernier se trémoussait sur Kenpachi, faisant mine de chercher une position plus confortable alors qu'en réalité il appréciait la taille de ce qui se trouvait sous lui. Relevant la tête, il voyait Kenpachi rougir mais la brute n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

Passant ce bras derrière son cou, Ukitake demanda :

_ Vous savez quoi faire à présent ?

_ …

_ Kenpachi-san ?

_ Je la mets où ?***

Ukitake se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire et posa son front contre l'épaule du capitaine. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait ignorant à ce point ! Il se redressa et pris les grandes mains de Kenpachi dans les siennes pour les poser sur son postérieur. Il sentit Kenpachi masser légèrement ses fesses, vaguement intéressé. Ses mains immenses emprisonnaient sans effort les fesses rondes et Ukitake frémissait, ayant subitement un peu plus chaud.

_ Vous voyez à présent ?

Les longs doigts de Kenpachi s'égarèrent un instant sous le tissu du kimono avant que celui ci ne bredouille.

_ Tu-tu veux dire…là ?!

_ oui…

_ Non !

Ukitake ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce refus violent, d'autant plus que les mains de Kenpachi étaient toujours en train de le peloter.

_ Mais…pourquoi ? je ne vous plaît pas ? demanda Jyuushiro, caressant la joue de Kenpachi de ses lèvres.

Il sentit les doigts du capitaine se glisser sous son sous-vêtement pour caresser le peau douce et serrer plus fermement ses fesses, ce qu'il traduisit par un « t'es agréable à peloter = tu me plais ». Il attendit la réponse mais elle ne venait pas, alors il prit sa voix la plus douce pour le pousser à se confier.

_ Vous pouvez m'en parler Kenpachi-san, je ne me vexerais pas…

_ J'ai pas envie d'avoir Yamamoto sur le dos parce que j'ai transpercé un de ses capitaines ! finit par lâcher Kenpachi, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Là, Ukitake ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui dérida un peu le capitaine de la 11ème. Jyuushiro sentit les mains de Kenpachi le caresser légèrement et son fou rire se calma un peu. Ouvrant ses yeux noirs il plongea son regard sur le visage dur du capitaine, approchant ses lèvres pour retracer la pommette saillante, la peau rugueuse et brûlante, les lèvres derrière lesquelles, il le savait, se cachaient des crocs redoutables.

La sensation de cette peau contre ses lèvres l'électrisait. N'y tenant plus, Ukitake attrapa le capitaine par la nuque et enfourna sa langue dans sa bouche, offrant à Zaraki la plus belle pelle de toute sa vie (et surement la première). Surpris, Kenpachi crispa ses mains sur les fesses de Jyuushiro, lui arrachant un soupir et espérant ne pas lacérer sa bouche avec ses crocs.

Le baiser dura longtemps avant qu'Ukitake ne daigne libérer l'autre capitaine.

_ Est-ce que ça vous plaît, Zaraki-san ? demanda Ukitake, essoufflé.

_ Ouais…t'es sûr que le vieux dira rien ?

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…

Félin, Ukitake bougea son bassin pour éprouver la forme durci sous lui et défit complètement le obi du kimono noir, le jetant dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un soupir d'aise, il se frotta à Kenpachi, la friction de leurs membres lui provoquant de violent frissons. Il voyait les joues de Kenpachi rougir de plus en plus mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et il trouva ça adorable.

_ Hey, Ukitake ?

_ hn…oui ?

_ J'me sens à l'étroit…

Avec un sourire, Jyuushiro se recula juste assez pour pouvoir enlever le sous vêtement gênant. Il recueilli le membre tendu dans sa main et le fit coulisser, évaluant sa longueur. Kenpachi le laissait faire, émettant quelquefois des grognements approbateurs. Ukitake commençait à chauffer sérieusement ; si ses suppositions étaient exactes il devait faire…plus de 25 centimètres !

Une vague de plaisir le traversa en même temps que Kenpachi lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'au gland humide.

_ T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

_ … ?

_ T'arrive à peine à la tenir…

Ukitake regarda ses doigts et vit qu'en effet ils arrivaient avec peine à enserrer toute la largeur du membre. Pour toute réponse il s'avança et glissa le sexe entre ses cuisses, s'appliquant à le branler doucement. Kenpachi avait chaud et regardait avec curiosité les gestes d'Ukitake. Il se sentait comme avant un combat, cette excitation grimpait en lui et le poussait à rapprocher le capitaine aux cheveux blancs de lui.

Remontant ses mains sur ses hanches il le colla contre son torse, glissant son membre imposant sous celui de Jyuushiro, allant frotter ses bourses tendues. Il vit le capitaine entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser glisser entre elles un soupir, ses yeux brillaient et Zaraki compris enfin qu'il était sur la bonne voie, si l'on puis dire…

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il enferma l'un des tétons roses d'Ukitake entre ses lèvres, le suçant consciencieusement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; le capitaine se cambra entre ses bras, respirant de plus en plus fort. Kenpachi y prit goût, malaxant le bouton de chair entre ses lèvres, appréciant sa douceur.

_ Aaahh…K-Kenpachi-san…je..je n'en peut plus !

_ Dis moi.

_ Il faut- aahh…- que vous-hn- me…que vous me prépariez avec vos doigtshnnnn….

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un geignement tandis que Kenpachi passait sa main sous lui et pressait la base de son membre.

Jyuushiro tremblait en observant le capitaine sucer ses doigts ; au final il s'avérait que son choix était bon, Kenpachi n'était pas bête et apprenait vite, et son caractère bestial promettait…beaucoup. Il sortit de ses réflexions en sentant quelque chose tâtonner près de son entrée. Un premier doigt, rugueux et long, très long, vint le pénétrer, manquant le faire jouir dans la seconde. Il allait et venait en lui, régulier, et son propriétaire semblait très attentif aux réactions de Jyuushiro.

_ Oui ! ah ! me-mettez en un autre Kenpachi-san !!

_ Comme tu voudras mais…

Zaraki se pencha dans son cou tout en ajoutant deux autres doigts d'un coup, les bougeant rapidement, produisant un bruit obscène. Ukitake écartait ses cuisses au maximum et se cambrait, indécent, pour mieux accueillir la pénétration.

_ …c'est Kenpachi-sama pour toi.

_ oh oui…

La voix rauque soufflée au creux de son cou lui avait donné de violent frisson. Apparemment la nature bestiale et dominatrice de Kenpachi reprenait le dessus et cette situation plaisait beaucoup à Ukitake, qui aimait déléguer le pouvoir aux autres dans se genre de situation.

Il sentait, savourait son anus dilaté par les attentions de Kenpachi, les bruits mouillés qui emplissaient la pièce d'ordinaire si calme. Le capitaine de la 11ème jugea alors que s'était assez et retira brutalement ses doigts, avant d'allonger Jyuushiro devant lui.

_ Ca va te faire mal de toute façon, non ?

_ oui, ha ! Ken-Kenpachi-…sama…

Kenpachi sourit au regard complice de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et se déshabilla entièrement, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Jyuushiro gémissait en le regardant, ses yeux parcourant son corps alors qu'il se donnait du plaisir devant lui. La main pâle et délicate s'activait sur le membre humide, la peau tendue roulait sous ses doigts alors que des soupirs profonds faisaient vibrer sa gorge.

La brute ne put soutenir longtemps ce spectacle avant de s'emparer des jambes d'Ukitake pour les enrouler autour de sa taille, s'installant entre deux cuisses moites de désir. Sans plus réfléchir il guida son sexe et pénétra le capitaine d'un seul coup, se gorgeant du cri aigu qui retentit à ses oreilles. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce que sa toison sombre chatouille les fesses de son amant.

_ Aaaahha…Kenpachi-sama ! vous êtes…si dur…

_ C'est grâce à toi ça…

_ v-vous pouvez bouger…mm…

Avec un sourire carnassier, Kenpachi ressortit entièrement de Jyuushiro pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, attrapant ses hanches pour l'obliger à rencontrer chacun de ses coups de reins. Le capitaine de la 13ème se tordait de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière il s'offrait entièrement à Kenpachi.

_ ah ! c'est bon !! Kenpachi-sama !!! ENCORE !!

_ hn…t'es une vrai petite chienne en fait…

_ oh….oui, plus fort ! mm….AH !

Kenpachi se perdait dans la moiteur qui entourait son membre, et l'expression perverse d'Ukitake le poussait à être de plus en plus brutal. Il se retira violemment de lui et le fit pivoter, le mettant à genoux devant lui. Jyuushiro lui lança un regard excité par dessus son épaule avant de lancer un « enculez moi, Kenpachi-samaaa… » qui fit perdre au capitaine toute réserve.

Il empoigna les hanches d'Ukitake une nouvelle fois et le baisa violemment, matant l'anneau de chair s'ouvrir à chaque coup. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs se tenait à quatre pattes, les bras tremblants, le dos cambré comme jamais. Il hurlait son plaisir et lançait son bassin en arrière, s'empalant de lui même sur le sexe de Kenpachi.

Couvrant les bruits obscènes, il criait :

_ je-je vous en supplie Kenpachi-sama ! plus fort !!! han ! branlez moi ! ha ! oui !

Complètement perdu dans son plaisir il sentit avec délice une des mains du capitaine quitter ses hanches et se glisser sous lui pour se poser à plat sur son érection douloureuse. Il mit toute son ardeur à se frotter contre elle, subissant toujours le sexe de Kenpachi lui déchirant les entrailles. Le capitaine de la 11ème prenait son pied et s'étonnait d'être de plus en plus excité par le sexe trempé qui glissait dans sa main. Passant l'autre sur le torse de Jyuushiro, il le souleva pour le coller contre lui et laissa la gravité empaler le capitaine. Celui ci plia ses jambes, les ramenant dèrrière lui pour sentir la base du sexe large frotter entre ses fesses. Poussant des petits cris de plaisir, il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, faisant fondre Kenpachi.

_ Oui !! aaahha…oui ! Kenpachi-samAaahh…oui !! encore !! oH OUI !! AhhaAAhh !!!

_ hn….putain…Jyuu…shiro !

Kenpachi récolta le sperme chaud dans sa main, alors que Jyuushiro jouissait, se contractant et se collant contre lui. Le brun continua de le branler, répandant la semence sur les tatamis, et se lâcha lui aussi, remplissant Ukitake de son fluide.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs fut pris de soubresauts, alors que de son sexe sortait les derniers jets de sperme, il gémit une litanie de mots obscènes, le sexe de Kenpachi glissant hors de lui. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Jyuushiro s'écroula sur son amant, qui eut la décence de tomber sur le dos pour lui éviter d'être écrasé sous son poids.

Haletant tout les deux, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, Jyuushiro soupirant faiblement alors que la semence coulait lentement hors de lui, maculant les cuisses de Kenpachi. Finalement Jyuushiro prit la parole, doucement.

_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de …surprenant, Kenpachi-san.

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça…

Un éclat de rire franc lui répondit.

Quelque part derrière un buisson…

Deux shinigamis plus rouge que rouge restaient perplexes.

_ Hem… Taïchou ?

_ oui Renji ?

_ C'est bien vous qui avez invité Shunsui-taïchou la semaine prochaine ? Non parce qu'apparemment ça créer des lien !

_ Tais toi Renji, surtout tais toi…

Owari ?

**Voilà ! bon je trouve que c'est pas la fic la plus réussit que j'ai pu écrire mais comme je me suis bien marrer…**

**Donnez- moi vos impressions !**

*** paroi coulissante faîtes en bois et en papier**

**** pour ce qui n'ont pas regardé les animés c'est un capitaine nommé pour combler le vide laissé par les traîtres. Il a en fait pour but de se rapprocher de Yamamoto pour le tuer et ainsi venger son père, qu'il croit être mort de la main du soutaïchou. Au final il se suicidera lorsqu'il comprendra que Yamamoto à tuer son élève par nécessité, parce que celui ci était possédé par l'esprit d'un sabre, et qu'il le regrette. (c'est dommage j'aimais bien ce perso) Amagai avait en fait entreprit d'entraîner toutes les divisions en commun afin de les rapprocher entre elles et ainsi être plus fort lors d'une attaque visant le Seireitei. **

***** XD j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : Kenpachi style déménageur bourru avec un lave vaisselle dans les bras XD XD**


End file.
